


High Pitch Dog-Whistle

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alan Ituriel’s a GOD, And she iS CANON, But I like to think it's not, Dubcon or Noncon (because of this), Hypnosis, If you read my fanfics you know I love erase-memory shit, It made my mind EXPLODE, Lil' Jack is a Girl, Lil’ Jack POV, M/M, Short One Shot, That mind-controlling flute, This one is no difference, Warning!, additional tags:, seriously, ❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Lil’ Jack was back from the night rounds of check-ups on the place, the clock on the top of the fireplace was telling the snake that Black Hat could be back at any minute now.She opted for staying on her master's main room while waiting for him to arrive.Watching over the scientist's sleeping body clearly comfortable over the wine-colored bed sheet.





	High Pitch Dog-Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly LOVED the last Q&A video, I watched three times in a row - thousands of ideas ran my mind while doing it.  
> Gosh... I love this Fandom.

It was 11. Already night.

The weather was one of the coldest days of the year.

The clock on the upper part of the room was ticking and Little Jackeline was resting on her comfortable cage.

She heard a thin sound coming from _that whistle_ , the one his master uses to call his employees’ attention in the most instinctive way - like they were nothing more than pets to him.

But she knew better.

The snake had eaten her meal of the day and was practically satisfied.

She was thinking if going back to sleep was the best option when she heard the gate being opened in its loud metal-clicking way.

The female snake slid her body over the big place until she reached the door.

Black Hat was there, looking down at her.

“Good evening.” He said lowly, as low as ever when he talks to her. Reaching a hand to pet the enormous snake with red blood eyes. “I need you to guard the mansion for a few hours.”

Lil’ Jack nodded like she wanted to answer positively and followed her master up the stairs.

“I'll come back between 3 and 4.” he explained. “Last minute meeting. _I hate those_.”

The snake slid over the floor, accompanying the Boss. They passed over the Lab which the door was strangely opened indicating that Flug was not there - slightly worried Little Jackeline rumbled into the eldritch's back calling his attention.

Black Hat looked over a shoulder and the snake pointed to the Lab with her head.

“He's…” he answered slowly. Raising a hand to the air pointing to the upper floor of the mansion.

The snake understood.

It meant the scientist was sleeping in his master's personal room.

She assented, relieved. It's okay.

Not close to being the first time.

Although watching Flug's lost expression when waking up is always Fun.

“I'm leaving.” He said once they reached the main hall, preparing his own shadow to melt him into dimensional travel - knocking his stick on the ground twice.

Black Hat disappeared in seconds, leaving his enormous snake behind to watch over his belongings.

First, she did a tour over all the floors. She greets the robots in the way and tried to not smash the tiny ones as well. She met Demencia sleeping on her terrarium - warm and humid as she liked and needed to survive such cold weather. To sum up, the hybrid girl apparently had just returned from a long mission, and, when these hard ones happen, she will most likely be sleeping for 40 hours straight to recover.

The snake let the girl be, she obviously needed her time.

Little Jackeline, then, went over the floors and after a few minutes met 5.0.5. on the kitchen, washing the remained dishes from the dinner and the utensils used to bake some pancakes. The bear greets her happily, waving a hand and giving her one of his cookies.

The snake had to control her infatuated heart to not blush and _bite_ the bluish creation.

5.0.5. was a dream of consumption of her since they met - the bear smelled like the _best dessert_ she ever had the pleasure to taste. Hence, every time they met, the bear would give her a cookie. (Must be because he finds her cute at the same time he finds her _scary as hell_ \- Go figure)

One day, unfortunately, it won't be enough.

Hopefully, until then, either of them will have perished.

Leaving the kitchen and going back to her tour, she met other robots in the way and passed in front of Black Hat's main room.

She entered, seeing a bagless Flug sleeping peacefully. The paperhat, goggles and yellow gloves were over the top of a lit fireplace nearby and the white lab coat was in a hook near the door - together with Flug's sneakers and a curious path marked with discharged and thrown pieces of clothes that went all the way over the floor until the bed.

Little Jackeline smiled internally, closing the door carefully with her tongue as to not wake the man up.

She likes Flug.

She likes Flug as much as she likes Black Hat.

Flug built her the cage, he had been feeding her delicious humans and animals, he had given her a shower once (and that was _nice_ ).

Flug deserved the rest he doesn't _give_ to himself. Too much work. All the time. Orders following orders. He's a marvelous father to 5.0.5., he's just bad at being _himself_ in the presence of Black Hat.

The snake understands, somehow. The eldritch is indeed _that_ intimidating.

But Flug doesn't know what _she_ knows.

The scientist has no idea about what has been going on over a year of _mischief_ and _lies_ \- that Black Hat has been rooting his seeds inside that body every other month. Enjoying the most honest performance of intercourse without half the partners having a single _clue_ about it.

Black Hat leaves marks. He loves to do it this way. He earns to _see_ the marks still lingering in Flug's cream body when he feels like it's time to _blow the flute again_.

But the snake was Black Hat's fastest _scape_ \- Best blame and unconditional _excuse_.

As another robot decides to pass by the enormous being, Little Jackeline decided to keep doing turns on watching the mansion.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

**“** How did I end up here _again_ ...” The weary and uneven voice of BHO’s main scientist sounded through the room. He was _clearly_ lost and embarrassed.

Lil’ Jack was back from the night rounds of check-ups on the place, the clock on the top of the fireplace was telling the snake that Black Hat could be back at any minute now.

She opted for staying on her master's main room. Watching over the scientist.

The moment Flug woke up and murmured something about the place he was currently lying on, Jackeline saw the scientist trying to stand from the bed with difficulty, so she approached flickering her tongue in greeting - outing herself from the shadows.

“... He-hey girl…” He said, clearly shaken, when he noticed.

It doesn't matter how many times she ends up meeting him in that state, after Black Hat's mind-control-power cease. Flug never gets used to her presence.

“I th-think I passed out on the Lab…” He said, voice used, throat abused, the marks were all over his naked skin, but he was _unaware_.

Black Hat always makes sure that Flug's mind ignores it - _purposely_.

“D-did you bring me here _again_?” He asked in panic, finally realizing where was he.

Standing fastly from the dark wine-colored bed mattress, he reached for his underwear and put it back on.

“P-please, I already _begged_ you.” He told the snake, as seriously as he could sound in that state. Hair a mess, eyes swollen, purple handprints and cutting marks all over his thighs. “Stop bringing me here! Black Hat gets beyond pissed when you do it.”

It was funny that Flug never realized she was _unable_ to take his clothes off without tearing them apart with her teeth. There’s no way Jackeline could be the one responsible for undressing and laying Flug down on the bed - mainly with him looking like he was thoroughly used and preyed upon by an eldritch abomination.

The snake only flicked her ophidian tongue at the scientist’s direction as if she could answer him.

Flug sighed, tiredly - pent up stress finally showing.

“Why do you _do_ this?” He asked while putting the remaining pieces of his clothes on. “You could at least take me to _my_ room instead.”

If Little Jack could laugh or roll her eyes, she would be doing either of that.

_Oh, the naivety_.

The door of the room opened, showing them both that Black Hat had arrived and wasn’t in a good mood.

“S-si-sir!” Flug failed in show composure - lower back painful for some reason he just couldn’t figure. “Ja-jackeline brought me he-here, again - I’m _so sorry_.”

The scientist tried to explain (unnecessarily) the situation to the boss.

Black Hat stared down at his still barefoot and bagless employee, grumbling something in a low voice.

Jackeline blinked at her master, thoughtfully - flickering her tongue in reply, telling the villain she did as asked, guarded the mansion and his quarters, and Flug had _just_ woken up.

Black Hat send her giant snake a nod and a pat on the top of her scaly head.

“I-I should be go-going.” Flug said, face flushed in embarrassment and sweating cold in worry. Putting his goggles back on his eyes again. “Fo-forgive me for this, _jefecito_.” Taking his footwear and white coat on his gloved hands, the scientist left the room fast. Bypassing the boss, the snake, and the robots curiously glancing nearby.

Black Hat followed the path his scientist took over the corridor, losing sight of him on the end of it - when the other one took the right wing.

Sighing deeply, the eldritch snapped his fingers making appear a bright yellow _Dog-Whistle_ detailed with Flug’s name in it, between his taloned fingers. He looked at it, admiring its shape - the tiny metal instrument was vibrating all over, small bits of pink color showing in its exterior.

He could _sense_ Flug’s utter uneasiness and shame in the palm of his hand.

Little Jackeline flicked her tongue once more, calling for her master’s attention - asking him about it.

Black Hat shook his head, denying.

"The common reaction." He said, saving the whistle back on his pocket. “He’s still unaware.”

Little Jackeline smiled at the scene. She really wanted them to _talk about it_ \- things may get better if they do. If both were… _honest_ with each other.

“You can go back to your cage.” Petting her head once more, affectionately, Black Hat instructed one of the robots to guide the girl to the basement.

Jackeline loved the people working under her master’s watchful eyes. They were fun, _delicious_ and nice to her.

Entering her quarters, back in her big cavern placed strategically on the enormous cage she lived in, the snake yawned satisfied with another working night.

Laying down on the ground, she remembered one last time Flug's shaken state, stuttering voice, bruised arms, and legs.

Her master was indeed a horrible being. He doesn't know how to be _careful_ . How to go slow and try freeing the scientist's mind little by little to make him came up with his own theories and resolutions about _their relationship_.

Black Hat tells her he is _training_ . To be careful when the time comes and he finally decides to let Flug know about the truth - and _that_ has nothing to do about his clear _apprehensiveness_.

Has absolutely _nothing_ to do with that _fear_ of listening to possible painful denials as a sincere answer.

But…

                                    Really…

                                                                           Little Jackeline knows better.                  

  


End file.
